


Day of Disasters

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [2]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: This takes place sometime during OH2.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 12





	Day of Disasters

You know how people say they ‘woke up on the wrong side of the bed’ to describe their less than pleasant mood? Well let me tell you how the universe punished me for waking up alone in  _ someone else’s _ bed. 

It was 8:20 in the morning and I had to be at Edenbrook by 9AM. I rolled my sluggish half nude body out of the cozy Egyptian cotton sheets of the king-sized bed and made my way to the en-suite for a much-needed shower. As I waited for the water to heat up I reveled in the sweet smell of our mixed scents still lingering on my skin, nothing could ever compare to that musky tang - but the moment I parted my legs to pee I gagged at the festering stench mixed with sweat. My senses clouded by the smell, I hopped as quickly as I could into the walk in shower. Briefly forgetting there’s a slight step, two of my longer toes collided with the cement base and I yipped out in pain.  _ Fuck that’s gonna leave a mark.  _

At 8:40 I opened the large glass door exiting the apartment complex. I kid you now, I took approximately 2 steps through the door when a large voice called, 

“Dr. Lao, Hi!” 

_ Fuck.  _

Plastering a pleasant smile to my lips I spun on my heels to see Gary Garrison. The aloof intern asked me a bunch of unimportant questions about work and my evening as we unintentionally walked to work together. 

“What are you doing on this side of town, Doctor?” 

_ Fuck.  _ One of my friends, most likely Elijah, probably told him we live in a flatshare in the opposite direction. I hoped to all the Gods that he didn’t know He lived here - that building or this side of town.  _ The only way he would know is if he quizzed senior attendings, and even then He rarely gives out his address.  _

The thought eased my mind a bit. 

“I had to run an errand for a friend,” I told him. It was none of his business anyway.    
  


Once I was free of Garrison, I turned a corner to hit up Derry Roasters for some much needed pick me up. Lackadaisically, I kept on walking. My mind didn’t even process the yellow tape, the wooden board on the window or that the cafe was closed due to a break in. 

_ No coffee for me today, cool. I guess I’m stuck with the dishwater - maybe Ethan will let me use his holy grail? _

Walking from this part of town meant I would be entering the hospital through the back entrance which I usually avoid because all the surgeons were always working out or being rowdy. I rounded into view and wouldn’t you know it, the surgical residents were playing a game of basketball. Shirts vs Skins. From a distance I could tell Bryce was Captain Skins - the beads of sweat glistening in the morning sun off of his flawless abs. I, Becca Lao,  _ am  _ only human after all - so on that basis I let myself ogle the surgeons for a moment too long on the makeshift sideline. Like some sort of sick joke something fast and hard collided directly with my cheek. I was on the pavement clutching my bloody nose and running my tongue over my throbbing gums within seconds. 

_ That’s gonna bruise.  _

Suddenly it wasn’t morning anymore - all I could see was shades of black, I tried to blink my other eye to focus but it was no use. 

“Fuck, Becks!” I heard Bryce call as heavy footsteps raced over to me. His strong and clammy arms pulled me to my feet. “You ok?” 

“No?” I snorted trying to make light of the situation. Without a doubt everyone’s attention was on me and I did not need another embarrassing moment circulating the gossip mill. “Is it bad?” I turned away from Bryce’s semi-lit up form so he could assess the damage. 

“I’d still do you,” he joked and I could only imagine the megawatt smile emanating. 

Bryce linked his arm with mine and rushed me inside. Once in the less invasive fluorescent lighting my eyesight started to come back just as Ines and Ethan were coming down the hall. 

“Ohmygod Becca what happened!” Ines screeched in a motherly tone. 

Bryce was quick to respond, “Collateral damage.” Ethan raised a brow at the words and Bryce continued to explain, “Wrong place, wrong time. We really need to work on your reflexes, Becks.” 

If I didn’t have blood gushing over my hand and scrubs I would have snorted. Bryce really did know how to make the worst of situations better. 

“Come on, Rookie,” Ethan grabbed my things from Bryce and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. “Dr. Delarosa go ahead without me, I trust your judgment.” 

Slowly he led me to the nearest empty exam room. He chucked my things onto the extra chair and guided me to sit on the table. Ethan removed my bloodied hands from my face, shoving cotton balls up my nostrils to stop the bleeding. The world around me was still hazy but I could see the unamused expression on his face as he wiped my hands down. 

“I leave you alone for three hours…” he mumbled to himself. 

My first instinct was to retort how he chose to head to work early and alone to keep suspicion off of us. And how I walked to work like any other day, but for some reason the universe was punishing me for sleeping over on a workday. 

But all of a sudden I felt lightheaded. 

“Rookie. Rebecca, stay with me,” he called in his authoritative doctor voice, his aged and calloused hand on my unaffected cheek. 

I locked my eyes on his effervescent oceans.  _ My God how is he real?  _ A sleepy smile arose as I took in his gorgeous features - worried and determined cracks of age, naturally manicured eyebrows, stubble that accented his model-like jawline, lips with the most perfect and kissable cupid's bow... I felt high from all the blood rushing through my nostrils and from the rattling in my ear. 

Ethan did a full check to make sure nothing was damaged. He sprayed saline to stop the bleeding when it wasn’t halting on it’s own. He moved around me in comfortable silence, completely in his element. If I wasn’t completely enamored with him before, I sure as hell was now. He is the calming certainly anyone would need during a disaster. 

_ How did I get so lucky?  _

I chuckled at the thought. 

Ethan looked over to me and incredulously asked, “What’s so funny?” 

_ What’s funny is I wore you down until you couldn’t effectively push me away any longer. And that means I have a stronger willpower than you.  _

I sobered up, “Nothing.” 

He shook his head and checked his watch. 

My tall doctor closed the distance between us, cupping my cheek. My breath hitched as he leaned in. When he knew I couldn’t take the anticipation any more he pulled one of the cotton buds out of my nostril! I gasped at the clearing sensation. 

Ethan tilted my head back to make sure there weren’t any clots and moved my head to the side to make sure there wasn’t a ton of swelling. 

“If you wanted a bruise so badly you could have just asked,” he said with a mischievous glimmer. 

I pouted and the bastard pulled the other cotton out. 

“Ethan!” I screamed. “Warn me next time; that fucking hurts.” 

“Sorry,” he mumbled against my forehead where he had just placed a kiss. “I think you’ll survive.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

“Ready for rounds?” 

“No,” I responded, causing Ethan to let out a little scoff.  _ Today has been fucking awful.  _ “This city is feeling kinda evil and I need to find caffeine.” 

He disposed of his rubber gloves and turned to look at me with arms folded, “Do I want to know what else happened in my absence?” 

I gave him the biggest puppy dog pout I could. 

He made a show of rolling his eyes but we both know he can’t resist me. “Come on, I’ll make you a cup in the office.” 

I hopped off the exam bed and beamed, “Two. I need two cups.” 


End file.
